Mi media naranja
by alice.brando.cullen
Summary: bella estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward y el de ella pero que pasa cuando ella lo traiciona con Jacob y el con tanya haciendo que ambos se odien el uno al otro separándose por completo pero el destino los volverá a unir se perdonaran todos humanos.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer :D

chicas se que tengo mucho tiempo que no actualizo ninguna historia pero pues mi inspiración esta muerta con ella pero prometo trabajar en ellas para terminarlas.

* * *

><p>BELLA POV<p>

-!ISABELLA MARIE SWAN MUEVETE! – grito Alice golpeando la puerta de mi habitación solo bufe poniéndome de pie para abrir la puerta ella mantenía sus manos ambos lados de la cintura mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerza.

-maldita sea, Alice no podías dejarme dormir hasta las 7 al menos – cuestione a lo que ella negó un par de veces.

-te dije que te tenias que levantar temprano pero no claro la señorita, se tenía que quedar con Jacob y llegar casi a las 12 de la noche para luego no levantarse –exclamo como loca mientras movía sus manos.

- lo siento – susurre ella tenía razón, pase una mano por mi cabello mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo para sonreír -me das 20 minutos si por favor prometo estar lista – ella asintió mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo por lo que solo cerré la puerta colocándole seguro para ir directo a la ducha la cual no me despertó mucho pero por lo menos mi cuerpo se relajo, aun que por supuesto eso me dio más gana de volver a la cama.

Apenas entre al vestier tome una falda corta bastante debería decir hacia que mis piernas se vieran largas no se me veía para nada mal, busque una camisa azul marino para colocarla dejando el primer botón sin abotonar haciendo que mis senos resaltaran.

-te quedan 5 minutos – hablo Alice detrás de la puerta por lo que coloque mis tacones del mismo color de la camisa, dejando mi cabello suelto con suaves onda. Cuando termine de acomodarme me puse de pie para ir hasta la puerta Alice sonrio recorriéndome con la mirada.

-creo que a Jacob, no le agradara que salgas así vestida –solo bufe tomando la taza de café para beber un poco mientras ella negaba un par de veces –bella los hombres no son juguetes – asentí ante sus palabras.

- eso ya lo sé Alice, pero no entiendo por qué me dices eso – asegure con voz de niña buena batiendo mis pestañas.

-por qué, tu Isabella swan te has acostado con todo los hombres de los Ángeles y no lo puedes negar – asegure casi con un ataque al corazón pero solo mordí mi labio inferior.

- pues si lo niego por qué no me he acostado con todos tal vez con alguno que conocí en un bar, pero para tu información no me ha acostado con mi maravilloso jefe – asegure sonriéndole mientras tomaba mi cartera.

- pues si no te has acostado con él es por qué no lo conoces pero cuando lo hagas de seguro que lo harás – dijo a lo que solo bufe siguiéndola para subir al ascensor – por cierto bella como vas a ir vestida así si hoy va a ir el hijo del jefe que tampoco conoces – cuestiono a lo que me encogí de hombros.

-ya sabes, como dicen Alice si te llevas bien con el hijo te llevaras de maravillas con el padre – dije colocando un poco de labial para subir a mi auto.

- eres toda una…- la corte levanto mi mano para chasquear mi lengua mientras bufaba.

- Alice lo que haga con mi vida, no te importa eres mi amiga pero eso no significa que todo me lo cuestiones – hable completamente molesta por su actitud.

-vale bella no te molestes – dijo cuando llegamos a la empresa baje caminando a dentro de esta.

- buenos días Mike – salude al chico que se encargaba del elevador el de inmediato me recorrió con la mirada por lo que solo mordí mi labio inferior.

- ya llego el hijo del jefe – pregunte moviendo mi pierna derecha a lo que asintió por lo que baje no sin antes besar su mejilla - nos vemos luego cariño – hable caminando de manera rápida por el pasillo deje mi cartera sobre el escritorio.

-buenos días señor masen – hable abriendo la puerta no sin antes tocarla dos veces.

- buenos días Isa…- sus palabras fueron cortas apenas nos encontramos frente a frente solo pude sentir como mis piernas me temblaban.

- ¡TU! – grite completamente nerviosa al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios pero solo negué un par de veces – debo seguir dormida –susurre maldiciendo.

- pues si tu lo dices así que tu eres la grandiosa secretaria Isabella querida cuanto tiempo, sin vernos te acuerdas cuando me cambiaste por el perro…- hizo silencio para pasar una mano por su cabello dios que bien que se veía cuando hacia eso – si, si de seguro te acuerdas pero que me iba a imaginar que la chica con la que se acostaron emmett y jasper la maravillosa secretaria de papa eras tu que bajo que caíste – hablo chasqueando su lengua pare encender un cigarrillo.

- Edward…..Edward….-susurre con miedo el solo lo llevo a sus labios para negar.

- no nada de Edward soy tu jefe y tu eres mi secretaria a partir de este momento seré para ti señor cullen al menos que te quieras acostar conmigo lo que cambia las cosas – solo pude sentir mi sangre hervir que se supone que se creía.

-yo nunca me acostaría contigo me hiciste mucho daño y si tu serás mi jefe renuncio – asegure pero el solo bufe.

-tu contrato querida es por 5 años y apenas llevas 1 así que te quedan 4 además, te recuerdo que no lo puedes romper así como se dice cariño –cuestiono a lo que solo maldije.

- si señor cullen – hable a lo que el asintió sonriendo.

-bueno isabella puesto que serás buena chica que te parece si me acompañas hacer algunas cosas –exclamo el acercándose a mí por dios no había cambiado nada seguía gustándome igual.

-te odio – asegure cuando acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja para acercarse a mis labios demasiado.

-tranquila querida es un sentimiento compartido –susurro el pero solo me aparte.

- si señor cullen – asegure completamente molesta pero en que se supone que había pensando en un contrato de 5 años sin ni siquiera conocer al jefe.


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer :D

* * *

><p>BELLA POV<p>

-Isabella – hablo Edward apenas subimos al ascensor acariciando uno de mis brazos por lo que me aparte a lo que solo alzo una ceja.

- señor cullen con todo respeto usted es mi jefe le puedo obedecer en cualquier cosa laboral pero no personal – asegure a lo que el chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba un par de veces.

-tu…..ISA….- hablo completamente divertido mientras se colocaba detrás de mi cuerpo acercándose a mi cuello – así te gusta que te digan ISA o no –cuestiono por lo que me estremecí.

- soy Isabella – hable con la voz temblando para ruborizarme.

-mmmm…..pues según jasper y emmett solo te gusta que te digan isa bueno veamos creo que así solo te pueden decir los hombres que caen en tu cama – hablo a lo que negué alejándome.

-tu no tienes ningún derecho de pensar eso de mi yo no soy una puta – grite a lo que el solo bajo del ascensor puesto que las puertas estaban abiertas y todos nos observaban.

- vamos señorita Isabella – hablo indicándome que lo siguiera caminamos afuera de la empresa para subir a una camioneta negra con vidrios oscuros.

-vamos a la casa de la playa – aseguro el a su chofer quien asintió.

- adonde se supone que me llevas cullen – hable apenas la camioneta de puso en marcha.

- bueno para empezar no soy cullen soy señor cullen y pues yo te llevo, adonde a mí se me dé la gana de acuerda isa – hablo riendo por lo que solo bufe molesta cruzándome de brazos.

-eres un patán sabes…..a pesar de todo me alegro de que te fueras de mi vida –susurre observando como el hombre tomaba una desviación que nos llevaba completamente alejados de la ciudad.

-pues luego de leer mi carta por supuesto que querías que me alejara de tu vida – hablo por lo que sentí como mi corazón se oprimía como olvidar su dolorosa carta la cual conservaba y era la que me recordaba la razón por la cual no lo podía volver amar.

Flashback

-ten bella te la dejo Edward – hablo mi madre entregándomela por lo que asentí poniéndome de pie para dejarme caer en la cama era raro cuando Edward me escribía una carta pero pues considerando que tenias casi 1 año de novios de seguro era algo romántico.

" Isabella primero quiero sepas que te he sido infiel todo este tiempo que nunca te he amado, ni te amare que has sido producto de una apuesta la cual llego a su fin que solo te utilizado cada momento de nuestro noviazgo que me pareces un ser el cual no vale nada que eso que tuyas amor es una maldita falsa que te has acostado con Jacob cosa que, no me duele porque yo lo hecho con todas tus amigas no me arrepiento total terminaste convirtiéndote en una cualquier por mí, de seguro cuando leas esta carta yo estaré en el aeropuerto así que quiero que sepas a pesar de todo ha sido bueno disfrutar de tu cuerpo y de tu inmadurez"

Apenas termine de leer la carta sentí como mis mejillas de bañaban de lagrimas calientes deje la carta a un lado mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada como había sido tan estúpida para creer en el que era un idiota que solo me había utilizado como un juguete lo odiaba mas nunca en mi vida me volvería a enamorar de ningún hombre pero mucho menos de Edward cullen.

Fin del flashback

-Isabella – exclamo Edward haciendo que me sobre saltara al ver que el limpiaba una de mis mejillas las cuales estaban húmedas me aparte negando un par de veces para limpiarlas de manera brusca.

-no importa – susurre sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar como era posible que Edward me estuviera lastimando una vez mas es que no le bastaba todo lo que me había hecho.

-no llores – pidió halándome contra su pecho para abrazarme aun que deseaba alejarme no podía a pesar de todo algo me lo negaba el comenzó acariciar mis labios con su pulgar mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas – tu…-suspiro para apartarme.

-llegamos – hablo serio abriendo la puerta para bajar lo seguí mordiendo mi labio inferior el saco las llaves cuando llegamos al porche era una casa bastante grande –ven por nosotros mañana – el chofer asintió por lo que de inmediato negué.

-no pienses que me voy a quedar aquí contigo – grite caminando hacia el auto pero el tomo mi brazo con fuerza cerrando su mano en torno a este.

-tu querida no te mandas así que ahora entra – aseguro haciéndome entrar a la casa pero de inmediato me solté de su agarre.

-esto es un abuso te voy acusar de secuestro – grite comenzando a golpear su pecho pero el solo bufo negando para sonreírme.

- pues dudo que te crean pero adelante ve llama y di que el grandísimo empresario Edward cullen te tiene secuestrada – hablo extendiéndome el teléfono.

- claro que me van a creer – hable marcando el numero de emergencia el solo bufo caminando por el largo pasillo.

-cuando te canses ven a la cocina – fue todo lo que dijo maldije cuando observe que no tenía nada de señal mejor no se podía poner mi día.

-que quieres de mi Edward – grite entrando a la cocina molesta por sus estupidez era tan inmaduro el dejo su vaso aun lado mientras se acercaba a mi bueno demasiado cerca sentí como espalda chocaba contra la pared.

-gran pregunta no crees – asegure colocando sus brazos ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro – pues Isabella…..todo depende – susurro el a lo que trate de apartarlo.

- ya aléjate – me queje colando mis manos en su pecho.

- de verdad quieres que me aleje –cuestiono alzando una ceja bueno seamos sinceras era claro que no pero por supuesto que el era un estúpido que me había utilizado así que yo no le iba a dar el gusto.

-eres un maldito pervertido – asegure molesta a lo que el solo negó un par de veces,

- si yo soy eso tu eres una cualquiera que acepto acostarse con el novio de mi…-hizo silencio mientras negaba.

- quien es tu hermana – cuestione no conocía a ninguna chica cullen.

- nadie – hablo volviendo su atención a mi rostro.

-me estas llamando puta – cuestione alzando una ceja a lo que el solo asintió – pues pero por lo menos yo no me cojo a toda falda – grite golpeando su pecho.

- pues no pero si a todo hombre me pregunto si a mi padre también – hablo a lo que solo sentí mi sangre hervir.

- no conozco a tu padre – asegure a lo que el se aparto.

- bueno por eso no lo has hecho pero conociéndote isa – susurro a lo que estampe mi mano en su mejilla.

- yo no soy como tú piensas y muchos me acuesto con todos yo soy una….- hice silencio bueno tenía razón con lo que me acostaba con muchos pero eso no me hacia una cualquiera.

-una dama – dijo a lo que asentí para ver que el solo tomaba un poco de su vaso – eres toda una dama –hablo comenzando a reír.

- ya cállate – hable molesta pero el se acerco para bajar hasta la altura de mi oído.

-tu estas celosa….por que te deje por tanya por eso te convertiste en lo que eres – susurro a lo que solo mordí mi labio inferior.

- estas equivocado – hable cuando sentí como subía a mis labios sin tocarlos.

-acuéstate conmigo Isabella – susurro el rosando sus labios con los mios por lo que lo aparte.

- primero muerta antes de volver acostarme contigo –hable caminando afuera de la cocina.

- hace 3 años no te hubieras negado – asegure volteándome hacia él quien solo me recorrió con la mirada.

-pues hace 3 años te ama como una estúpida – susurre sonrojándome para que el deslizara sus manos por mis brazos deteniéndolas en mis muñecas.

- entonces ya no me amas – cuestiono a lo que temblé eso era algo que no quería responder.

-eso no te importa – hable apartándolo sintiendo mi corazón se oprimía con fuerza como que si lo estuviera apretando con fuerza más de la necesaria.

-dime qué quieres Edward te lo daré solo déjame tranquila – hable pero el negó.

-lo que yo quiero de ti es muy difícil de pedir así que mejor vamos a quedarnos como estamos –hablo a lo que no tuve de otras que asentir.

- me quiero ir –susurre pero negó con un suspiro para caminar hacia la cocina.

-no te vas a ir y es mejor que comiences a llevártela bien conmigo si no quieres que terminemos mal de acuerdo – cuestiono a lo que asentí molesta quien se iba a imaginar que volvería a tener a Edward cullen conmigo haciéndome la vida cuadritos una vez mas solo esperaba que Alice no hiciera un escándalo por no ir a casa en la noche.

-quieres comer – pregunto el abriendo el refrigerador a lo que solo me encogí de hombros coloco una charola sobre la estufa para comenzar a picar las cosas para la salsa que le colocaría la pasta la cual puso a cocinar.

- pasta – hable alzando una ceja a lo que sonrio.

- te gustaba cuando te la preparaba – aseguro a lo que solo negué un par de veces.

- lo se pero las cosas cambias o te se olvida que solo era una inmadura – cuestione a lo que solo gruño.

-pues aun lo sigues siendo –aseguro el sirviendo otro vaso de whiskys – te acostaste con Jacob o se te olvida – hable a lo que ella negó.

-nunca me acosté con Jacob –le grite molesta a lo que el solo detuvo para fulminarme con la mirada.

-no Isabella solo te revolcaste con el en su cama – grito tomándome por ambos brazos – es que acaso no te era suficiente – hablo por lo que jadee me estaba lastimando.

-no…..no era eso – susurre para sentir como su mano se cerraba con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que mi espalda chocaba contra la fría pared.

-te acostaste con el sin importar nada eres una maldita puta – aseguro al mismo tiempo que sus labios se posaban sobre los míos de manera salvaje a lo que solo lo aparte con toda mis fuerzas.

-mas nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar puta – le grite sintiendo mis mejillas rojas estaba demasiado molesta para ser verdad para que había vuelto a mi vida para volver a humillarme una vez mas es que acaso no le era suficiente todo lo que me había hecho ya.

- ¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo si eso es lo que eres?- pregunte por lo que negué un par de veces.

-no soy una puta como tú piensas por lo menos no me acosté con medio instituto como tu – asegure para sentir como su mano se estampaba en mi mejilla.

- yo me puedo acostar con quien a mi se me de la gana pero tu Isabella las mas inocente me terminaste engañando te terminaste acostando con mi mejor amigo eso jamás – me grito por lo que me estremecí.

- el me daba lo que tu nunca pudiste –susurre ya estaba harta de tener que soportarlo.

- que te daba amor por dios no seas absurda si Salí contigo por una maldita apuesta sabes con quien aposte por supuesto que con el, tu te hiciste tan zorra como tanya y por eso el se fue contigo – hablo por lo que negué un par de veces Jacob no era asi.

-yo nunca me convertí en una zorra y Jacob no es como tu – le asegure a lo que negó un par de veces.

- Jacob es igual que yo el fue el primero en apostar que no podía sacarte a ti ratón de biblioteca y convertirte en una verdadera chica – hablo para comenzar a reir – pero mira en lo que te convertiste debo decir que subestimaste nuestras expectativas –aseguro el acariciando mi mejilla.

- no me toques te odio Edward cullen como nunca lo había hecho con nadie – hable molesta - si, si me acosté con Jacob por que el me dio amor tu no –le susurre para que el gruñera.

-pues lástima que un amor falso –susurro el fulminándome con la mirada.

-además dime algo Isabella si tu morías por estar conmigo no me digas que Jacob es mejor que yo querida – susurro el solo bufe.

-eso a ti no te importa –le asegure para que el volviera a tomarme por ambos brazos.

-mmmm…claro que me importa te acuerdas – susurro el comenzando a besar mi mejilla para bajar hacia mis labios.

- eres el ser mas asqueroso y pervertido del mundo me pienso largar de tu porquería de casa a si sea caminando – hable molesta apartándolo.

-adelante vete – hablo conduciéndome hasta la puerta para abrirla camine afuera de la casa para comenzar a caminar por el largo jardín llegue al portón el cual estaba abierto pero apenas Salí observe que no había nadie bueno me tocaría caminar pero pues era mucho mejor que estar con el enfermo de Edward.

Camine mientras trataba de tener algo de señal con mi celular que no tenia casi batería sentí como pequeñas gotas comenzaba a humedecer la tierra perfecto lo que me falta con tacones en medio de una vida de tierra de la cual no conocía nada Edward de seguro estaría comiendo su maravilloso plato de pasta mientras yo sentía como comenzaban a gotear agua de mi traje.

-te odio Edward cullen – grite pateando una piedra eso era lo que sentía un profundo odio por todo lo que me había hecho y en quien me había convertido.

Me deje caer en el suelo no tenía sentido seguir caminando era absurdo solo tendría que esperar a que un auto pasara o a que escampara cosa que veía difícil suspire tal vez podría encontrar un lugar adonde no me mojara tanto camine pero sentí como mi tacón se enredaba haciéndome caer para que mis rodillas se raspaban de inmediato sentí mis ojos arder por el dolor.

Me puse de pie para suspirar viendo que tenia las rodillas algo lastimas bueno mejor me sentaba suspire molesta al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas no me gustaba sentirme débil pero eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos una gran debilidad y dolor por ser tan sensible ante las palabras de Edward.

Mis parpados se comenzaron a cerrar de manera rápida no me podía dormir sentí algo caliente cubrir mi cuerpo antes de que me sumergiera en un profundo sueño sentí como algo caí por lo que abrí mis ojos de manera lenta mi cabeza dolia y todo me daba vueltas.

-bella, Isabella – susurro Edward a mi lado por lo que de inmediato solo me estremecí de seguro estaría con la fiebre por los cielos.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunte acurrucándome aun mas entre las cómodas mantas el solo se puso de pie.

- te he encontrado en la carretera bajo la lluvia – aseguro el poniéndose de pie para tomar el termómetro para tomar mi temperatura lo quito luego de unos minutos para suspirar – aun la tienes muy alta – susurro con un suspiro.

- me debiste dejar ahí – asegure a lo que negó un par de veces.

- pues si a lo mejor tienes razón pero no te voy a dejar morir mucho que me odies o por mucho que yo te odio soy humano – susurro a lo que asentí – supongo que tu harías lo mismo por mi… y pues fue un placer desvestirte – de inmediato sentí como todo lo que tenia se iba.

-¿Qué? – grite incorporándome pero de inmediato ruborizándome para halar las mantas puesto que mis senos estaba descubierto de inmediato el sonrio.

- lo hecho bajo las mantas no he visto nada pero así fuera no voy a ver nada que no allá visto antes –aseguro por lo que solo me volví a recostar de la cama.

-eres realmente idiota – musite con un suspiro tocando mi frente.

-pues aun que sea idiota no te perdone el acostarte con mi mejor amigo y que te allá convertido en una cualquiera no significa que no tenga corazón – aseguro acercándose para colocar sus labios sobre mi frente dejándome completamente como piedra que se supone que pretendía ahora,

* * *

><p>chicas recuerden apretar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :D<p> 


End file.
